Question: Write an equation to represent the following statement. $51$ divided by $3$ is $k$. Solve for $k$. $k=$
Solution: Let's translate ${51}$ divided by ${3}$ : This statement means ${51}$ is being $\text{divided by}}$ ${3}$. So, we can write ${51}$ divided by ${3}$ as $\dfrac{{51}}{ {3}}$. The word ${\text{is}}$ means ${\text{equals}}$. So, we can write ${\text{is }}{k}$ as $={k}$. Now let's write the whole equation together. $\dfrac{{51}}{{3}}={k}$ We can also write this as $ k = \dfrac{{51}}{ 3}$. Now we can solve for ${k}$. Since ${k}$ is already by itself, we can divide to solve: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{{51}}{{3}} &= {k} \\ \\ {k} &={17} \end{aligned}$ The equation is $\dfrac{51}{k}=3$ $k=17$